Desire
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: Serena and Ric based one-shot


**A/N - Don't ask, don't question this short one-shot just happened. **

**First time I've written something in first person in a long while, so it is probably a tad shady. **

**Especially for Lee - but also for the 'Rena' army on Twitter - we are a growing breed**

* * *

Desire

I do not know how it happened, but it did and it was never the plan, I never intentionally pulled Ric into the office for this, I never intentionally take Ric anywhere. I had good reason to drag him this way; he had one of his ludicrous ideas again over patient care, which would result in them having a stay far longer than necessary. This of course caused us to row, nothing new there.

However, he dared criticise me suggesting, I had lost my heart and gone back to my old ways, I told him his ways were so far back that even the dark ages looked more appealing than his idea. He did not like that, but Ric never likes anyone making light of him being a little ancient. It seemed to have caused a scowl off, I think I won that one, I know I won that one. My mother once called my scowl a 'medusa stare' – I am inclined to believe that I just have a way with men from time to time.

After all, after giving each other the eye in the next moment, Ric and I were locking lips ever so fiercely, it all happened so quick. Nothing has ever felt or tasted do good, and that was just his lips. They were rather soft, very soft and his kisses were firm and assuring, and he held the dominance as he pushed me back towards my desk. Ric taking control like that, yeah it was a turn on - usually he enjoys a good saunter, a more reserved approach.

As we were kissing our clothes began falling from our bodies, I wanted this more than anything; I did not think I would, not this much. Blimey, I never thought Ric would want this, in these circumstances, not at work; I always thought he was a bit of a prude – or near enough.

We had not even put the door on code, anyone could have burst in and saw what was frankly two middle-aged people with out of shape bodies fucking. That would end up as an image that would have eyes scarred for the rest of their lives. I am glad Ric's sight is not very good I am sure without the glasses I looked like a goddess, although he probably guessed with touch that I am far from being such a thing too much cellulite and fat clings to this body of mine.

His bare skin against mine, the hot sweaty mess that we had become clung together, my back sticking to the desk, Ric panted like a dog – maybe he did lack some stamina, that or he really had not had sex in a long time. It was all every unromantic, unplanned, not something I was ever looking for with Ric. Yes, he is good-looking, but I am not shallow, I would not just have sex with someone just because they happen to look good. I hope that, that is Ric's ethos too; equally, I hope he would never engage in a 'sympathy shag' just because I look like I need it.

I never thought of Ric as anything special, not in the beginning. He was just easy to charm, some of the time he was easy to charm. I knew at best he hated me personally and professionally in those early days of working together. I suspect he eventually came to see me as a friend, not sure, what did that, but he is quite caring and he respects me now, he looks out for me. Over time, I suppose I found myself growing rather fond of him, I miss him when he is not around; he is a kind, decent man, a real friend.

He has such a lovely smile, but he can often be the most infuriating man on this planet, that is why we were arguing in the first place. Yet now I look at him as he pulls his scrubs top over his toned chest, and slight beer belly and I cannot help but smile – yes, I am certainly feeling shallow now, but damn he has definitely still got it. He is a man, a real man; gentle but firm, knows how to fire a girl up if you know what I am saying.

I'm seeing him in a new light, sexual escapades in the work place, last time I conducted such foolery was during my days as a junior doctor; Edward my husband every moment alone we could find there was always an empty on-call room. Edward could be very persuasive, but ever so rough. I may have been his wife, but I was not his only lover. He never made love to me as if I was his only one, not after we married.

However, Ric, here, now, today after an intense argument full of underlying sexual tensions and disagreement, he treats me like a woman, I felt like a woman. I find that a bizarre phrase, feeling like a woman as I am a woman, but Ric he just. Wow. Keller office is never going to feel the same; my desk is not going to feel the same.

This is not something I can allow to happen again, not in work; as good as, it was but I have a reputation to keep hold of, but I am wholly tempted. God listen to me, I sound like a randy teenager. As I am sitting here, grinning like a goon, rather than trying to re-button my blouse correctly, it is my third attempt and I have placed buttons in the wrong hole - again. Problem is, I can't stop myself from looking at him and every now and again I've seen him look back at me, with that stupid grin and I can feel myself biting my lip wishing he'd take me all over again.

He does it again, this time we are just staring into each other's eyes; and I can feel my heart starting to race as he walked over to me grinning from ear to ear

"Looks like you could do with an extra pair of hands"

He takes his hand and places them over mine, he slides his fingers over mine, sliding the button into place, he continues to button my blouse, and I can feel his hand touching my torso. I try to tell him to stop; I am perfectly capable of dressing myself. I am usually perfectly capable of doing so. Yet, I cannot find the words, I just look to him helplessly, I am almost pleading for him to undress me again.

I am not desperate, I do not need sex or a man to get by in life, and it really is not an essential or high on my agenda. However, as Ric lingers near me, I feel this overwhelming desire; I need him, I want him

"Ric…" I whisper hoping not to sound flustered.

He just smiles and firmly plants a kiss upon my lips, if this were a test I am sure to fail; it had only been what ten minutes since he sent my body into overdrive and I was already craving my next fix, how ridiculous is that. It does not help that his hands tantalisingly slip to my waist, he kisses me repeatedly, and I am losing my fight.

I have no idea what this means for us, it was just an angry fuck or is that what I am trying to make myself believe, or is my desire for Ric just pent-up frustration? There really cannot be anything more to this can there? As we kiss my mind races to what Ric's motivations could be as passion like this does not come this well-tuned for a 'casual' fling.

Whatever this was, I was not going to let go of it anytime soon, my hands slipping towards the waistband of his scrubs, workplace, or not my need for this great man lay too strong and I let myself fall into his arms, into his hold once again. Nothing was going to stop us.


End file.
